


The Legion

by Sashataakheru



Series: Pisces Rising - Astrological Dystopia AU [5]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: 1st person, 750words, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universes, Empire, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Oracles, Roman Legions, Soldiering, astrological dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st Legion watches, waiting for the windy desert to bring forth the travellers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The borders of the Empire are vast, just like they always have been. Certainly, they have come and gone, grown and shrunk, from time to time, from century to century. Emperors have come and gone, provinces lost and gained. I am still surprised we have survived so long when other empires have crumbled. But we prevail, thanks to the Gods and the Caesars. 

Our clan has served the military since the foundation of Rome. As Patricians, and Legionaries, we have commanded all the forces in the Empire. There is no one in our family who has not served in some capacity. The greatest of those, the Legionaries in command of three legions, local governors, and Senators, take pride of place in the family sepulchre. I visit often to perform the appropriate ancestral rites to the blessed dead when I am home long enough to do so. I owe my life to them, and I ask for their blessings before every campaign.

It is sometimes incomprehensible to me, to know how far back my clan goes. There are few Patrician clans still alive. Many have fallen into poverty and died out. But the Valerii lives on. We live, and thrive! But then, war is always a guaranteed way to make money, and the respect and reputation of my clan has kept us in high status. This is not to say it has been easy, but we have been blessed by Mars and the Gods, and we survive.

I have been a Legionary for ten years now. I command the 1st Legion of the Empire, a rare privilege bestowed on me by Caesar himself. The 1st Legion is the most important Legion, and we protect the city of Nova Roma itself. We protect the Emperor's palace, and the borders of the province. It does mean we do not generally stray far from the province, such as it is. But we are also the first Legion to be called up in a time of war, and when we can be spared to fight on the front lines, we are there first, fighting for the good of the Empire. 

I am not so young, now, though. Battle is a weary thing, and I am glad the past fifteen years have been free of war. Ianus has kept us safe, and for that, I am forever grateful. I make sacrifices every month to ensure it does not happen. I hope I will appease the Gods enough to bring peace to the Empire for another fifteen years. 

I have been troubled though. I have taken on a senator's son as a client. He is fresh out of school, and one day, when I retire, I will train him up as a proper scholar, but I will keep him alive under my patronage until then. But that is not the trouble. He has been dreaming of Mercury, of people coming from Pasithea's City across the desert, to find Nova Roma. No one has heard from the Apollonians for centuries. The desert is impassable. How it could come to pass that the Apollonians wish to make contact again is inconceivable. 

But the augurs never lie. They have made clear the will of the Gods, and Mercury indeed has been gathering up the exiles and bringing them here. I do not know what this means. I sense nothing but ill omens, and bad winds. But I will still put up more patrols around the eastern side of the city, in case Mercury decides to deliver them to us some time soon.

* * *

There is nothing out there but howling desert. The winds blow cold and uneasy. The gods are not happy out here, and I make sacrifices every day to ensure our safety. I do not think we will stay much longer. We have been patrolling the walls all week, but no sign of the Apollonians has been seen. I am inclined to believe the augurs are incorrect, but I know better than to think that. It may be that we are too early, or perhaps, too late. I will have to ask again to see if we will be told when they will arrive. There is trouble brewing over to the west, and I cannot spare the Legion on this much longer.

* * *

At my student's request, my dear client who first told me about the omens, I have brought the Legion back a month later. He is with me this time, and we are camped at the West gate, hoping this time we might meed the travellers. There is a good sign that we are going to succeed this time. The desert winds have been appalling, and a fierce sandstorm engulfed the city. It was then that I heard Mercury whisper to me that it would soon be time. I believed it then. 

I am not sure what we will do with the Apollonians when they arrive. I am not sure if they are some sort of diplomatic party, or just the last surviving members of a dying civilisation. It is impossible to know until they arrive. 

The few Apollonians in the city are camped with us too, waiting to see their brethren arrive. They have brought Apollo's statue out and have build Him a shrine. They pray and sacrifice to it every day, hoping they will be brought through the desert. They have not had any news from the old city for centuries, I am sure of that. They are all descended from the old citizens who first settled in Nova Roma. Their families are not as old as the Patricians, but they are some of the older foreign families in the empire. I know they have intermarried with Romans from time to time, and some Romans have joined their order to serve Apollo, but they have still survived. 

Meanwhile, I have been praying to Mars and Mercury, hoping for word of when we will meet the travellers. I do not wish to keep the Legion here any longer than necessary, but I would rather have them here until I know they are not needed. Caesar ordered it in case they are hostile. I hope it does not come to that, though. I would wish us to meet in peace, and re-establish relations between our two cities once more.


	2. From Soldier To Scholar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either, a) I finally get around to giving everyone culturally appropriate names, or b) find less clumsy ways to refer to everyone. /when I do a proper edit. For now, it will do.
> 
> I did warn you that I wasn't going to be editing this, and just posting as-is from 750words.com. :P

I remember clearly the day the travellers arrived. Mercury had come to me in my dreams, and summoned me to edge of the desert. Some of the legionaries were at the ready, but I stood them down, not wanting to appear threatening. The travellers we were waiting for were not hostile, or so I had been told. The Emperor thought them a threat, but I would rather be more diplomatic. It would not prove wise to precipitate another war for no good reason. No, if they come here and pick a fight themselves, that is a different matter, but as it stands, they are no threat to us. 

The first thing we saw was a rider in the distance. As the dawn haze dissipated, I saw that it was my charge, the one who had summoned me and the Legion here in the first place. I saw him riding, though he did not appear to be in a hurry. As he got closer, I saw four figures walking beside them. There. The two Seers, the young boy, and who I assumed was Mercury. 

No one in the camp spoke as we watched them approach. The Apollonians who had set up camp with us were the only ones making any noise, and they prepared their welcome for their fellow countrymen with joy in their hearts. The image of Apollo was brought out to meet them, and they sung and chanted to Him as we waited for them to arrive.

I made it clear to them that I would be their first contact, and stood in front, my sword lying flat on the ground to indicate peace. I removed my helmet, and set it aside. I could not help wondering what they would want, if anything, once they got here. I knew well the privilege that would come from being their first contact, to be the first Roman they would have ever seen. Knowing I was meeting them on behalf of the Emperor, I tried my best to be calm and considerate. After all, they had survived the journey through the windy desert, and even with Mercury's protection, one may not be completely free from harm. I had ensured I had two physicians with me in case they were injured. One should not be too careful. The desert did not allow people to cross it easily.

My darling boy rode up soon enough. As I saw him approach, I could see clearly that there was a god with him. He was riding with the strength and skill of Mars, as my boy is not a soldier himself. I did wonder what the old soldier had been up to. 

_I bring the travellers from the city of the Seers. Are you the one who is to take them in?_ Mars asked.

I nodded. I am here representing the Emperor Himself. They will come into my care, and no harm shall fall on them.

He considered me a moment before accepting my words with a nod. He gestured and the travellers approached then, coming to stand beside him. I finally saw them. I was not entirely sure how to react. They looked weary and tired, and the younger Seer was frightened of the soldiers he could see in the distance. 

_Do not be afraid, friends. We are not here to harm you. Welcome to Nova Roma. The Gods have been speaking of your arrival for weeks. We are pleased to welcome you,_ I said.

The older Seer stepped forward with who I presumed was Mercury by his side. _You mean no harm by summoning a Legion to meet us?,_ the Seer asked.

_We are here to patrol and watch, and yes, to escort you into the city. You are not prisoners. You are honoured guests,_ I said.

Mercury stepped forward. _Send the Legion back. We will not step foot in that city with a Legion. My charges are scared and traumatised, tired and hungry. You welcome us with swords, when you should have welcomed us in peace._

I bowed my head and took a step back. _As you wish, Great Mercury. I did not wish to distress you all._

I took my leave and told the Legion to begin to decamp. I told them to march back to the barracks when they were done. I did not turn back to my guests until the Legion was gone. I watched them march back into the city, leaving us alone with the Apollonians, who were still waiting for my permission to approach their comrades. 

_I have disobeyed Caesar in sending the Legion home, but I would rather care for you than distress you. I do not want another war, and I do not believe you are any sort of threat at all. Come, the priests of Apollo are here to greet you, and I have prepared a feast for you back at my villa. Come, you are honoured guests under my protection. You shall not come to any harm while you are with me,_ I said.

I did my best to make them feel at ease. These were the first visitors from Apollo's City in six hundred years. I was not going to jeopardise a possible friendship because of past hurts. I saw them smile as they recognised their own language, and I saw the Seers greet Apollo's statue with a grateful heart. It seemed they still loved the God, even though the city they had come from had been so hurtful to them that they had been exiled, or so Mercury had told me. 

Mars released my client soon enough, and I took my boy aside as we talked about the new arrivals. He didn't remember much about what had happened; all he knew was that he had been preparing the day before, and had ridden out before dawn, possessed by Mars, to go and greet them. He seemed alright, though I sat him down and had my physician look him over, just in case. I did not wish him to have suffered any injuries in serving the gods. 

I watched their strange rituals as the Seers tended to their God. The boy, I noticed, held back. He talked quietly to Mercury, but did not seem to acknowledge Apollo. I wondered what he had suffered that would make him turn against the golden god in such a way. Perhaps he would not be taken in by the Apollonians. I decided then that I should find a place for him at my villa to ensure he was well cared for. He had a book in his hand, I noticed then, and wondered if he might not make a good companion for my own client, serving in my library. Yes, that would be a good place for him, if he had a good mind for scholarship, and I would appreciate his language skills. It would enable us to translate some of the older Greek texts I have not had time to tackle yet. He would pick up the old dialect much quicker than my boy would. My boy will get there in time, though, when he is old enough to begin formal training. Perhaps then, if this new boy agrees to come and stay with me. Perhaps then, I will begin their formal training. I am old enough I could retire from the Legion soon enough. I have done my service, and I am owed my rest. My term is nearly at an end. It will be no loss to leave them behind. It is hard work, and my body is not keen to continue. Perhaps this is for the best, that these travellers have come to Nova Roma at this point. The Gods do as They will, and perhaps there is a new task for me to do.


	3. Restoring peace with the gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt it was time for more of Carl's POV. Have used everyone's Greek/Roman names. See series notes if confused.

The boy, Andreas, seems to spend his time walking the streets. Perhaps he is more comfortable there, as it is more familiar. I take it he is trying to see the city and pick up the language, though I cannot be certain. He is out for hours, though he is no trouble to anyone. He is something of a novelty, a Greek from a stranded, isolated city, and he has been welcomed warmly. There are many men around who are willing to help him when he needs it. I am pleased for him, because the more he feels safe here, the better student he will be. 

I am certain he will make a good scholar, though. He has spoken of such a desire, and as he is under my protection, I see no reason why I should not make him my student. He will become adopted into my family in time, because I know it is what he is searching for. I may not be perfect, but I will do all I can to help him, because I cannot believe the gods would send him to me for no reason.

It will be hard, though. He is not as literate as my client, Titus Lucretius, who has had the advantage of proper tuition his whole life. There is much more to teach him, such as tightening up his writing, and teaching him the finer points of language and mathematics. I will teach him logic and reasoning, how to conduct himself as a scholar, how to read the old texts and handle them properly. I will gift him the ability to think for himself and find his own truth. Perhaps, one day, he and my client will run this library together once I am gone. I think they could do great things together.

It is why I have begun formally teaching my client in the art of scholarship. If he is to learn with Andreas, they ought to begin together. I have begun with language. Titus must learn Greek; Andreas must learn Latin. Only then will they be able to communicate better, and become students together. It will be hard, because they are at different levels, but I will do my best to make sure they are diligent and hard-working.

* * *

It has only been a month, and I am already seeing progress. They spend much of their days together, teaching each other their languages, and it has done them both a world of good. Neither are proficient yet, but they can speak and write at a basic level. It is sufficient for most daily communication they should require. The more advanced material will be taught once they are proficient and can handle concepts such as theology and philosophy without misunderstanding.

I have seen Andreas performing the household rites adequately, too. While I can still see that he struggles to adjust to our way of doing things, and he still uses the Greek names of the gods, the gods seem pleased with his efforts nonetheless. I am glad, because I hoped he would fit in well with Titus Lucretius. They are of a similar age, and I feel they are better suited to a friendship than they might be with the two Seers.

Dionysodotos has already left the villa, moving in permanently to the Temple of Apollo. I believe he does priestly rites and oracles there. Apollinaris says he is happy there, so I do not worry about him so much, though I try to visit him every week to make sure he is alright. He has expressed a desire to repair and restore the old temple, and has petitioned me for assistance. I have not made a decision yet, as I do not wish to overstep my command. It would not be a problem if I was retired already, but as I still serve in the Legion, I need to be careful and not step on Caesar's toes again. He was not pleased that I sent the Legion away when our travellers arrived, and had I not been so close to retiring, I fear he may have dishonoured me. But he has seen fit to reprimand me, which I have accepted. He has also come to see my point of view about the sense in meeting unarmed travellers from a city we have not had contact with for six hundred years with a Legion armed to the teeth with swords and spears. It makes for a perception of a threat that is not welcomed or needed, and has the potential to cause more grief and distrust than is necessary. They are honoured guests, and that is how they shall be treated.

* * *

It is hard to be an old soldier. I have done my duty, and I have Caesar's favour, in spite of my last act of disobedience. The consequences were, shall we say, inconsequential, as he did come to understand why I did what I did in standing down the Legion when our guests arrived. I was willing to admit that I had considered the possibility of a threat, but I judged there was not one when they arrived. There is no honour in killing civilians. True combat, the true honour of war, is found on the battle field, staring down an army. I have defended Nova Roma countless times over the years, and saved her every time. That is good enough for me.

Caesar is a strange one, though. He did ask to see our new travellers, but as I explained to him, he had ordered them met with the 1st Legion, and they were not very trusting. I was not sure it was a good idea to bring them to Caesar when they are still so new to our city. Give them some weeks to settle in, time enough to learn our culture and language, so they may feel more at home. Caesar did adopt my wisdom, and I am glad of it. I am not certain they would appreciate a meeting with Caesar, at least, not so soon. I have time now to make them settle down, and to prepare them for their inevitable meeting with the Emperor. It is the least I can do. 

I have also asked for Apollo's temple to be restored as an act of goodwill. I feel it may go some way to gaining their trust if Caesar himself takes on the task of restoring it to its former glory. I have not heard of his decision yet, but I hope he takes it on board. It may be the one thing that convinces them that this city will not mistreat them. Peace with the Apollonians is necessary, and I hope Caesar has the sensibility to go through with it. At the very least, it will bring favour with Apollo, and we must always try to be at peace with the gods.

* * *

Caesar is a clever man indeed. Sensible and reasonable. I am glad he has decided to restore Apollo's temple. He is overseeing it personally, and he has just signed a peace treaty and an act of pardon just yesterday, apologising to the Apollonians for past wrongs. Any who are not yet Roman citizens have been made so, giving them all the rights and privileges of the priestly class. It may not necessarily make up for all they have suffered, but I hope it goes some way to making them feel like they are welcome. 

I have not always seen him do these with such sincerity, but perhaps Apollo brought him round to what was needed. Certainly He cannot have been happy with the treatment His followers received when they were not allowed to parade and process through the streets. Pax Deorem is our guiding light, and I think Apollo is due a much needed offering to make up for any offence we have caused in oppressing His people.

I have made my own offerings, too. He bid me donate to the temple restoration, and pay for a new statue to be built. He gave me exact specifications, and I am off today to commission it. Apollo's glory will shine in Nova Roma once more when it is done, and I will have made my peace with the golden god. 

I have not seen Dionysodotos so grateful, either. When he heard of the news, that the temple would be restored, he came to give thanks to me. He may still be mad, but there was genuine gratitude on his face. His gods would be properly treated and respected, and one day, the processions would march through the streets again as Apollo went to visit His people. 

I think it has restored his faith in me. I had not expected this mad Seer would ever get along with me, but we have made our peace now, and he believes he was sent here to Nova Roma to make the restoration of the temple happen, that it needed a catalyst to make it happen. I am not so sure, but it is as good a reason as any. I am just pleased that Apollo is happy. Peace is between us. I can be happy about that.


End file.
